Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a character from My Little Pony Rainbow Dash Played The Magic Carpet in Christopher Robinladdin He is a Carpet Rainbow Dash Played Sunburn in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Rainbow Dash Played Fern Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure Rainbow Dash Played Snow White in Rainbow Dash White and the Seven Animals and Rainbow Dash White Happily Ever After Rainbow Dash Played Alice in Rainbow Dash In Wonderland She is a girl Rainbow Dash Played Toby in The Great Witch Detective Rainbow Dash Played Jenny Foxworth in Kiki and Company Rainbow Dash Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Jedi Rainbow Dash Played Balto in Rainbowto Dash,Rainbowto Dash 2: Pony Quest and Rainbowto 3: Wings of Change Rainbow Dash Played The Genie in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is the Genie of the Lamp Rainbow Dash Played Timon in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride, and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a meerkat Rainbow Dash Played Hermes in Kimikules Rainbow Dash Played Mushu in Frankielan She is a red chinese dragon Rainbow Dash Played Iago in Spidermanladdin She is a parrot Rainbow Dash Played Iron Man in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a hero Rainbow Dash Played Aladdin in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Discord & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is the street-rat Rainbow Dash Played Woody in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a cowboy Rainbow Dash Played Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a rabbit Rainbow Dash (with the rest of main ponies) Played Tinker Bell in Kimiko Pan, and Kimiko Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a fairy Rainbow Dash Played Scuttle in The Little Xiaolin Princess, and The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea She is a seagull Rainbow Dash Played SpongeBob Squarepants in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie, The Rainbow Dashpants Movie 2, and Rainbow Dashpants She is a sponge Rainbow Dash Played Grumpy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a dwarf Rainbow Dash Played Lumiere in Beauty and The Dragon, and Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas She is a table centle Rainbow Dash Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Pegasus Detective She is a mouse Rainbow Dash Played Kuzco (Human; as a human) and Kuzco (Llama; as a pony) in The Equestria Girl's New Groove & The Equestria Girl's New Groove 2: Pinkie Pie's New Groove She is an emperor Rainbow Dash Played Ariel in The Little Rainbow Dash and The Little Equestrian Girl Rainbow Dash (with Applejack) Played an Extra with Rodan in The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a guest star Rainbow Dash Played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl Rainbow Dash (with Raimundo) Played Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash Played Anya/Anastasia in Rainbowstasia Dash Rainbow Dash (human) Played Odette and Rainbow Dash (pegasus) as Swan Odette in The Pegasus Princess (Hiatt Grey Style) Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Heroes Category:Horses